dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CyberConnect2
Someone else fill in the history part if you know of it. I remember reading somewhere that CyberConnect2 originally did something else, not games, but I forgot what it was and what the source of that info was. I'm looking for it, but having no clue... makes it kinda hard.--OtakuD50 23:44, 22 April 2006 (UTC) PARODY Mode So... we don't have a CC Corp artical? No offence, but I think it's a little more important than CC2. I'd start it my self, but I am yet untrained in the ways of the Wiki....and I'm sure as hell lazy. Verdamment suchmaschine--Falcon At 02:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) naruto ultimate ninja storm 2 naruto ultimate ninja 1,2,3,4,storm and so on are great games. The newer one being better than the older one. Now i am here to really give some good advice to make naruto ultimate ninja storm 2 the best made for ps3. I have played ninja storm and it was awesome. There was new gameplay with the camera moving, more longer life bars, ninja dash and customized weapons for each character. Naruto shippuden is filled with new jutsus, and amazing fights better than the regular naruto. in ninja storm the battles were fast and a little unfair. In naruto shippuden the fights are long with all sorts of jutsu and unexpected hits. now lets translate that to ninja storm. you can only use you're jutsu and ultimate jutsu. only two jutsus.try to have the player choose three regular jutsus,and have their ultimate jutsu and a forbidden jutsu. also when i use any jutsu, for example, rasengan. I charge my rasengan to the max and my opponent sees on the screen my blue chakra and charge. it alerts my enemy to use substitution by constantly pressing L2 or R2 and get away with it. in shippuden you don't see that happening. i would advise to not show the characters blue chakra to make the battle better. I would also recommend longer life bars to make a longer battle that should be five or six bars long.colors solid green, light green, yellow, orange and red. in shippuden the characters eventually run out of chakra. so i would also recommend a long enough chakra bar that you can't recharge. the chakra should be three bars long exactly. colors solid blue,light blue and a lighter blue to show that the chakra is running out. back to the forbidden jutsu. i have seen that all characters have their forbidden jutsu like sasono in sasuke, and itachi, rock lee eight gates, and much more from many naruto characters. once it is used and succesfully works the character lasts an extra 30 or 35 seconds with it and unlimited chakra with some jutsus used only in that stage and once the time runs out the chakra is zero no matter how much chakra the character had.sorry but that chakra lamp that changes one to their forbiden mode is not as good.nor is the max chakra gauge.in ninja storm is hit ,defend, and dodge. what about block. when i say block i mean ,for example, when sasuke used his chidori to itachi he did not dodge or defend ,he got hold of him and made the chidori hit the wall.if the charcter reacts fast enough have them press L1 and circle to block the hit as i said.or some buttons for it.try have more weopons like pressing R1 to swap to another list of weapons. in ninja storm i only see shuriken and a few that have the big shuriken. try to have all sorts of weapons but speacialized for each one.like the substitution scroll for sasuke and the healing for tsunade and so on .try to make the battles unpredicatable.for example i use sasuke and i throw a shuriken. once my enemy dodges it or jumps over it or ducks i get to press this button that makes it a rigged shuriken leaving my opponent get hit by parts of it and defenseless and able to hit.it would also be cool to have two on two or one on two to have interesting battles and NOT have the character against two to have a seven life bars. have more settings and bigger than ever with a rock or hill to jump off of and breakable walls like the one sasuke fought itachi and broke the wall with fire ball jutsu.make each setting different from each other with something making each good in their own way.please consider what i say. thanks . ::Hey dumbshit, we aren't CC2. We don't make the games. --cruncher3019 00:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::can you guys at least send this message to them because i am having a problem doing that :: ::No. No we can't/won't. --cruncher3019 11:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC)